


A Bridal Suite

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triple drabble set at the end of the S2 episode where Lindsay and Mel get married and Brian goes to the White Party.</p><p>While Brian/Justin is strongly implied, the focus of this ficlet is Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bridal Suite

Brian stumbled out of the backroom into the balmy Florida night, adjusting his sated dick inside his pants. _Ouch_ , he winced. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd been so sore for too much fucking.

His fingers were sticky with many a stranger’s come. He could have cleaned up in the washroom, but the sea, it occurred to him, was just outside the door.

The thumpa thumpa receded behind him, replaced by the soft moans of tangled shadows and the lapping sound of the night tide. 

“Stupid boy,” he said, not for the first time that night, as he kneeled by the shore and dipped his hands in salty water. He looked up at the sky, blurred by drugs and artificial lights but clear enough to make out the stars. 

He’d sit a while, he thought, before rejoining the party. Lie down for a minute.

“Fuck off,” he said when someone's hand brushed against his cock. But he never took his eyes off the sky.

Later, as he was drifting to sleep, he heard someone giggle close by: “Look, sleeping beauty.” A drag queen, he figured. Then another: “Oh, but he’s the eager bridesmaid. He caught my bouquet!”

 _Eager bridesmaid my ass_. He was too tired to come up with a snappy comeback, though, let alone say it out loud. Beside, they were already walking away, their laughter fading in the distance.

What had happened to the flowers, anyway? Trampled over or ended up as souvenirs for tricks, most likely.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness of the sand under him. He touched it and let it run through his fingers a few times, to feel the consistency of those small grains against the skin.

 _Stupid, selfish boy_ was his last conscious thought. Until the sunrise woke him up, gently.


End file.
